halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Greta 'Kovum
Greta'Kovum is the current and first commander of Jaeter's Militia. A former Harvest Miltia member before joining the UNSC and becoming a Sergeant. *Greta Singer (Former) *Greta'Kovum |image= |-| JDF Uniform= |-| Tattoo= |-| Marine Armor= |-| Civillian= |-| |homeworld=Harvest |birth= May 24th, 2509 |age=37 |death= |civid= |gender=Female |rank= *UNSC Sergeant (Former) *JDF Major General |height= 5 ft 10 inch |weapons= *MA37 AR *Plasma Rifle |equipment= *Insurrectionist Era Armor *Sangheili Armor fitted for a human *Sangheili Shield Generator |hair= Black |eyes= Blue |era= *Human-Covenant War *Post Human-Covenat War |notable= *Lost in space for ten years in cryo stasis |affiliation= *UNSC (Former) *Jaeter's Militia |Specialty= *Leadership *Diplomacy }} History Early Life Greta Singer was born on Harvest. Her family were farmers like most of the population. In 2,524 her father joined the Militia that was being trained to fight against the supposed Insurrectionist attacks on ships. Of course, unknown to them that it was the Covenant. Then a year later, the Covenant attacked. Human-Covenant War Harvest Campaign After the UNSC arrived after loosing Contact with Harvest. The civilians were evacuated from Harvest and at the age of Seventeen, Greta joined the UNSC Marines. She was sent to boot camp and after her training, she was sent to Harvest. Greta felt pride in being sent to back to her homeworld. Hoping that she and the other Marines around her would be able to take it back. She Learned long after arriving back to the planet that her father and most of the Militia was killed in the initial Invasion. Her mother went missing after the evacuation. Greta fought thought the Harvest Campaign and was one of the last soldiers off the planet in 2531. Lost at Space A month after Harvest, The ship Greta was on was lost at space for awhile. It was damaged and managed to avoid Covenant ships for ten years. Everyone in the ship was in Cryo Stasis for ten years until they were found by a UNSC Battle group. Reach In 2551, after a space battle, the ship Greta was on went to Reach to get repairs. It ultimately had to be put in the ship graveyard to be scrapped down and reused as the ship would of costed more to repair than to scrap and give the parts to other ships. A year later in 2552, now a Sergeant in the UNSC, the Covenant landed a force on the planet and it soon spread around the whole planet. Greta was at New Alexandria for most of the invasion. Helping civilians escape from the Brutes. The Corvettes above did not help her progress since they shelled the city and took down a bunch of buildings around them. When her job was done, she was evacuated out of the city. Nearing the closing of the battle, Greta managed to get to the UNSC Gettysburg with a bunch of survivors. There, Master Chief came and rescued Spartans and Marines alike. Earth After reaching Earth, the first time she ever saw or landed on the planet. Greta was part of the ground defense force to repel the Covenant invaders. The Scarab, made her shiver, even though she has seen plenty from afar and one close on Harvest. She never got used to the sight. Before the Chief could destroy the Scarab, she was called onto the In Amber Clad to help with getting troops and supplies onto Regret's Carrier when they were ready. That plan was shot down when the Carrier started to make a jump in the city. Delta Halo, Installation 05 Greta and her squad were sent down to the surface to help the Master Chief after his initial drop. He team was ment to split Covenant forces so either side had to deal with less. Majority of the mission went well. An hour before Regret was killed, Greta's squad was killed by a single Sangheili and ended up being captured. Greta put up a fight before being captured and has a diagonal scar on her lower belly as a result of the battle. Greta was brought onto Regret's carrier and was kept there for a bit. The Covenant eventually came to a conclusion. They were to use ehr to get the Index and activate more Forerunner relics on the ring. She was taken and escorted by a Sangheili Squad, that consisted of Rtoka, Vire, and four other Sangheili. They met the flood for the first time. Greta was never scared where she would want to run away, but the flood did that. Rtoka gave a smaller slash to her belly, to keep her going. Which gave her a second smaller scar, going parallel with the first one, but much smaller. The mission eventually came down to Greta, Rtoka and Vire, but were told to return to High Charity after the Arbiter arrived and was almost there. Greta spent about an hour on High Charity and that was when the Great Schism just started. She stayed on there long enough to rescue anyone that was loyal to the Sangheili and witness another Flood infestation. Narrowly escaping the Flood and the Covenant, the Covenant Separatists and her headed for a Sangheili fleet that would move to help Earth. Return to Earth After returning to Earth. Greta landed on the planet after the destruction of Crow's Nest. She participated in the battle of Voi with Rtoka. Greta was a mediator between the Marines and the Sangheili. After the AA gun was destroyed by Chief, she saw the Forerunner ship activate the portal and head through it. What surprised her was a Covenant Ship that came out of translight and crashed into the city. This was the third time Greta has seen and fought the flood. The battle did not last long as the Sangheili used their ships to glass the land so the Flood does not expand. Rtoka and Greta were evacuated from the area before the glassing started. When the Sangheili and Humans decided to go through the portal, Greta and Rtoka went with them. The Ark Greta and Rtoka were separated for half the battle. Greta did fight at The Ark but her battles were more skirmishes as the main Covenant force were defending against Master Chief. Eventually she heard that the flood arrived to The Ark and became scared. Rtoka helped her out of it when he found her. Greta was then rescues with Rtoka from the help of Johnson and the other search parties when they were planning on evacuating The Ark. Post War Earth Greta spent about two years on Earth with Rtoka to help rebuild Voi, New Mombasa and the surrounding areas. Alot of Humans thought is was weird that Greta was working so close with Rtoka. Since Greta was able to leave the Marines when the war ended, she became a financial assistant for construction companies while Rtoka did the heavy lifting. During their time on Earth, Greta and Rtoka lived under the same roof. Both of them talked and got to know each other more and more on a personal level. She told him that she loved living the Colonial life when she was on Harvest. Greta found out that Rtoka preferred to be a historian. She helped him out with that as much as she could. Greta learned much of Sangheili culture and their language. She did sparring battle with Rtoka few times a week, to help keep his skills sharp. During their time together, she asked him if she could join his clan. Rtoka had no objections and did not see why she couldn't. That time Rtoka did not know why he had not left and rejoined his clan. For greta's 46th birthday, Rtoka proposed to Greta and two of their friends about moving to Jaeter. A planet that was far away from Earth and in Colonial Space. Letting her re-live the colonial life again. Jaeter After two years on Earth and Rtoka' surprising Greta, they sold the house and left for Jaeter. The trip last a week or so. When they arrived and landed at the Space Port, Greta felt excited about landing on a new planet and setting up a new home. There was some shock when she saw that former Covie species and Humans were living together a lot more peacefully than on Earth. So knew she was not alone in how she felt and got to work straight away trying to find a job. After not being able to find a job. Greta was not deterred from leaving Jaeter as she did not want to go back to Earth, or any other colony that could be hostile towards Rtoka. Although she did not have to worry about Rtoka because he found a job quickly by working on the planet history and helping the inhabitants learn of what happened over the last thirty years. So Rtoka found his dream job. Greta on the other hand could not find a dream job or something she could fit in with. That was until she found the Militia outpost. Jaeter Defense Force Greta saw the Militia outpost and on the outside it was deserted. She walked through the whole base finding no one but damaged buildings and empty rooms. During her adventure of the base, she met one of the last privates of the militia when he went to investigate a supposed intruder when a sensor went off in the base. Greta saw the soldier and they had a chat. Eventually the last of the Militia came to the base and Greta told them that she was in charge right then and there so she can remake the Militia from the ground up. Of course she let the original members keep their jobs. She contacted her friends Caitlyn and Alicia to ask for help with the Militia. Prophet's Will Campaign First field operation Greta's first operation with the newly formed JDF at the time, called the militia, she took her troops miles away from Seyerton to assault a Prophet's position so the colony can expand its territory of farmland and to have a buffer zone. The battle was a success with minimal casualties. The covenant forces were caught off guard with the sudden appearance of an armed force. The result of the first battle lead to another skirmish when the JDF's "trainer was kidnapped." They found her in a small encampment but when the battle was over and they freed her, their trainer died. Captured by Prophet's Will With the JDF having very little man power at the time, Greta went on a night patrol with two others. Athena was one with her. With the completion of their first op, they went back to the site to patrol it to see if any of the Covenant forces went back to it. So they did as a stealth Sangheili would managed to capture Greta behind Athena and the soldier. They looked for her until they heard a Phantom take off. Right then and there, they knew the enemy got her. Rescued and the Forerunner key The search for Greta took the JDF to Kuthra, the Glasslands of Kuthra is where the massive Covenant excavation has been going on for years. The soldiers found the Prophet's Will's base and made their assault as soon as possible after planning. Right before their attack, they saw a Phantom drop off Greta who was surrounded by Sangheili. Assault on Indulged Missionary Assault on Prophet's Stronghold Legion Campaign Defense of Epsilon Captured by Legion Second Battle of Epsilon UNSC on Jaeter Cold Light of Dawn Meeting Larose Battle Against Tysan's Covenant Exploring Forerunner Sites with Larose Howling Pact The Howling Pact invaded Jaeter, their fleet at the time was stronger than Jaeter's but with the amount of mercenary ships and other ships that prove to be combat effective. The Howling Pact did not want to risk an initial space battle. This would prove to be a mistake as they gave the JDF time to build up their fleet to get the Seyer class operational. Border Defense Greta herself did not participate in the battle at the start. She came to the border zone about half an hour after, organizing reinforcements in the rear. She stayed inside their Elephant named Horseshoe Crab, giving commands to the ground forces outside. Counter Attack Havannah After routing the Howling pact, the JDF was advised by Larose to follow the fleet and attack them at their next target.So Greta got every ship capable of combat and set course for what turned out to be, Havannah. There, the JDF fleet surprised the Howling pact while they were preparing to invade. The battle lasted a couple of hours, as their fleet were able to react before too many were destroyed from the rear. Greta had the Seyer pursue a ship that was going to the surface of Havannah and destoy it after they both reach atmosphere. For the next two days there. Greta would find a political crisis going on between two factions and she tried to get them to work together peacefully. In the end, it worked out and she managed to get Havannah under Jaeter influence and protection. Mostly for the vast amount of farmlands that would help Jaeter's growing industry. Other Events Personality Before the war, Greta had a neutral outlook on life. When the war started, she changed her attitude to being dedicated to defending her home. After the Harvest Campaign, Greta had a very strict every life matters policy during her time as a UNSC Sergeant. This personality carried over when she became the leader of the Militia. Dedicated to keeping her home and troops alive. Some have described Greta as being a Jaeterian Nationalist. She is very determined to keep Jaeter safe and expands its range of control. She does know that the JDF can not handle any war, that does not stop her from taking the stage politically if it means helping the planet. Greta is very stubborn in the political world. She has been known to arrest many corrupt politicians using police or JDF forces. This maybe considered abuse but to her she sees it as helping others by removing thorns from the bush. Most of the senate has been afraid to take action against her and have been wondering why she just does not take control of the senate herself. Of course that would be too much work for her and she knows there is hope for a workable political system for all sides. She has told the politicians countless times that she does not work with corrupt people who put the colony at risk. In hopes of making the politicians less threatened. Relations Friends and Acquaintances *Nathan Carter Larose - Larose is one of Greta's closest friends. Not only being a fellow Harvest Native like herself. Larose has helped Greta keep the JDF alive by working with the UNSC to keep the JDF going. A lot of the UNSC belived the JDF were innies and they were not wrong. The JDF on the other hand showed no hostility towards the UNSC. Greta got along so well that she requested the government to give him an honorary citizenship. If he chose to accept it and moved to Jaeter when his service was over, he would be a citizen of Jaeter. The two would exchange friendly and funny flirts at each other. Their friendship has never evolved beyond best friends. *Athena Maye - *Andromeda 'Vadum - *Jack Reacher - * Family *James Singer - Father of Greta. Former Harvest farmer that joined the militia. He was killed in the initial Covenant Invasion. *Abigail Singer - Greta's mother that was missing during the Human Covenant war. Found by the JDF when Abigail's trade ship was drifting in space from being damaged. Abigail does not like the Former Covenant Species at all because they killed her husband, son and thought her daughter died to. After finding Greta alive and married to a Sangheili, she attacked Greta and Rtoka. Was subdued and put in JDF medical, she recovered and escaped. Missing for a second time. Greta assumed that her mom joined the Anti Alien League. *David Singer - Younger brother who died in 2542. Forced into the Marines in 2539, he fought hard to get back to his family to see his mom and older sister. One day in 2542, Their mom came to tell David that Greta is now missing and left David alone and that was the last time he saw Abigail. Four days later, his ship was ambushed by the Covies and he died when a hole was blown into the ship and he was sucked out into space. *Rtoka 'Kovum - Clan mate cough Husband cough. Greta and Rtoka have a short history and that history from Delta halo, to High Charity, to Earth, the Ark and back to Earth have helped the, form a strong bond. Married on Earth and then left for Jaeter. *Cytan 'Kovum - Father in law and clan leader. Cytan and Greta are in a rough spot. Cytan is not a big fan of Greta and Rtoka being together but is allowing it for the time being. He has been worried about the shame and disgrace that could be brought to them. Until he realized how much help was given to them because of their name and being related to Greta through Rtoka. Even with the help, he still has shown some hostility to Greta because of the war. *Tuie 'Kovum - Mother in law. Tuie is the more level headed and understanding on Rtoka and Greta's relationship. Tuie has supported Rtoka in his choice knowing that history and love combined can make some strange and interesting choices. Tuie knows that all too well when she met Cytan and things her and him have been through. Being the smarter one, well realizing the gravity of the political situation and what the two are trying to do, Tuie has tried to increase her relation with Greta and help where needed. Knowing that she is staying. *Koia 'Kovum - Sister in law, Rtoka's older sister. Koia refuses to talk to Greta or any humans. She tries to instigate Greta a lot into a fight and thinks she can beat Greta easily. Not realizing that she was taught how to deal with Sangheili in a fight. Greta on the other hand has too much to worry about what Koia thinks and wants to do. *Rosha 'Kovum - Sister in law, Rtoka's younger sister. Rosha has no interest in terms of fighting. She on the other hand has become interested in Humans and triess to figure out what Rtoka sees in her that made them get together. Rosha tries to learn about the Humans when she can. Rosha is surprised herself when ever Greta takes the time out of her way to try and get to know all of the Kovum clan, even trying to calm Koia down and get to know Koia to. *Theka 'Kovum - Brother in law, Rtoka's younger brother. Theka being a young sangheili was put into the war very late. He was not as zealous as other Sangheili. Reach and the Great Schism were his two noticeable battles. Reach planted the roots of confusion of why the Humans were bad and the Schism made him hate the prophets for their betrayal. Theka looks up to his brother and tries to get along with his older sister in law as best as he can. Trivia *It was said when Greta arrived to Jaeter, the citizens called her the founder, and/or the mother of the Militia. This is half true as Jaeter did have a Militia but Twenty people with weapons but no ammo hardly counted as a Militia. She pretty much rejuvenated the Militia and made it an actual defense force. *Greta has been in three Flood Outbreaks: Delta Halo, High Charity, and Earth. *Greta's Human Sangheili armor was inspired by a person from deviant art named damatee. *It may seem like Greta is an average damsel in distress with how many times she has been captured. Reason she is captured a lot is because she is pretty much the one who is keeping the JDF alive by any means. Also because she is the commander of the entire JDF. So yea being the top cat is mostly why she is captured a lot. Appearances *RP:Jaeter's Protectors Gallery